dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goten
(Grandfather) (Uncle) (Grandfather) (Mother) Son Goku (Father) Son Gohan (Older brother) | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = Kamehameha | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Son Goten (孫悟天, Son Goten) is the second child of Son Goku and — the younger brother of Son Gohan, who was born shortly after the end of the . He is a Saiyan-Human hybrid, like his brother and best friend, Trunks. He is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball series, however, in Dragon Ball R he takes on a more major role. Overview Appearance Goten is almost exactly identical to his father Goku when he was younger. He has his father's unique spiky black hair. He wears his father's old blue gi (previously he wore an identical gi and shirt to Goku), as well as golden-colored pants, a white obi, and pink wristbands. Personality Goten is incredibly naive, mainly due to his young age, and possesses the same warmheartedness as his father Goku, as well as his father's youthful energy. Due to Trunks' usual mischievousness, often involving Goten in some of his schemes, Goten can be seen as mischievous himself. Like Goku, and very much unlike Gohan, Goten enjoys a good challenge; becoming incredibly excited at the thought of fighting and . Like Gohan, however, Goten is prone to fits of rage; being part of the reason he became a Super Saiyan at such a young age. Goten's aggression, however, is much less obvious than Gohan's, and he seems to be in much better control of it than Gohan ever was. History Goten was conceived during the waiting period prior to the Cell Games and was born nine months after the Cell Games were over. Unlike Gohan, Chi-Chi didn't push Goten to pursue his education and, rather, trained him in martial arts from a young age. At the age of three, he became a Super Saiyan. At sometime, he became best friends with Vegeta's only son, Trunks. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Goten is unusually strong for a child his age, having become a Super Saiyan at the age of three to the great shock and surprise of Gohan and Chi-Chi. During the early , he was said to be only slighter weaker than Trunks due to their age difference, however, by the start of the Apollyon Saga, he has greatly surpassed Trunks, much to Vegeta's dismay. By the time of the Apollyon Saga, Goten had already obtained Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, making him the youngest to obtain either transformation. It is unknown how he stacks up against his brother, Gohan, though Goku notes that Goten is already powerful enough to hold of Majin Buu. Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan Goten is the youngest Super Saiyan so far in the series, having made the legendary transformation at the age of three after a training session with his mother. Like Gohan and Goku, Goten seems to have mastered the Full-Power Super Saiyan state, as he can remain in the Super Saiyan form for extraordinary periods of time without tiring. As a Super Saiyan, Goten is already more powerful than foes such as Frieza, and is at least even with Trunks in his own Super Saiyan form. He could also surprise the fat Majin Buu with his speed in the form. Super Saiyan 2 It is unknown when Goten obtained this transformation, though it is likely he gained it sometime during the three year time-skip between the end of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball R. He is around the same age as Gohan was when he first became a Super Saiyan 2. Like with Goku, Goten's hair becomes more spiked in this form, as well as him gaining bio-electricity in his aura. Goku expresses his own shock at Goten's usage of the form, as he states that Goten has become as strong as he and Vegeta were when they fought whilst Vegeta was under the control of Babidi. Super Saiyan 3 Like his father before him, Goten has reached the level of Super Saiyan 3. Like his Super Saiyan 2 form, Goten likely obtained this during the time-skip between Z'' and ''R. Goten states that he learned to become a Super Saiyan 3 by remember the feeling of transforming into one while he and Trunks were fused into Gotenks once. Like with Goku, Goten's hair elongates to his waist and he loses his eyebrows upon becoming Super Saiyan 3. Though Goten is the youngest to have ever advanced to Super Saiyan 3, it is impractical for him to transform into one due to the form's immense drain on his energy and his young body being incapable of sustaining such pressure. Because of these issues, Goten can only sustain the form for a few minutes. Nevertheless, this form makes him far stronger than his rival, Trunks, and in the same league as his brother, father, and Vegeta. Fusions Gotenks After learning the Fusion Dance from Goku, Goten can fuse with Trunks to form the immensely powerful Gotenks. Gotenks actually resembles Goten more than Trunks, albeit only slightly. Like Goten, he can become Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 though he is immensely more powerful than Goten, due to being a fused being. Gotenks retains knowledge of all of Goten and Trunks' techniques, as well as retaining a their playful and mischievous demeanor, though he tends to receive more of this from Trunks rather than Goten. This can lead Gotenks to making rash decisions and outright wasting time that he could be using beating his opponents. Additionally, Gotenks has his own unique techniques, and is known for making up names for all of his combos, even ordinary punches; something that greatly annoys the Namekian, . In Dragon Ball R, Gotenks is significantly stronger than he was during the fight against due to Goten's massive growth in power and Trunks' slight growth in power. According to Goku, Gotenks could easily have defeated Kid Buu with this new power. Trivia * This incarnation of Goten uses images from Kid Goku from Dragon Ball GT, since the events of that series didn't happen in R and also since the two look identical.